


Bored

by less_than_improbable



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Reverse Reichenbach, Sherlock misses John a lot, Sherlock-centered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:25:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/less_than_improbable/pseuds/less_than_improbable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is bored, and he needs John to relieve him. But, he wasn't answering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bored

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed. Any mistake would be my fault. Just a shortie about Sherlock crying out of boredom and John being not there. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sherlock, or any of the characters. I do not own the storyline, too. Kudos to ACD, Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat for Sherlock.

“Bored.”

 

Sherlock cried out irritatedly. He was curled around a pillow on the sofa with one of his arms shielding his eyes from the sunlight radiating outside. The day was a particularly hot one; it wasn’t even summer during that time. Lestrade had no cases to offer to him today, as he was out of the country with his daughters. John was the only one left to entertain Sherlock. John was unearthly mundane, and Sherlock couldn’t put the tip of his finger on the reason why he found him so interesting.

 

“Bored.”

 

He repeated, only to be answered back by the silence. John didn’t go out of the flat at this time. It was ‘tea time’ for him, and ‘tea time’ was special above everything else. He wouldn’t miss it for the world.

 

“Bored.”

 

He cried out once again, patience growing thin. He had just checked the refrigerator this morning. There were lots of groceries left. John wouldn’t go to Tesco’s. He’d know exactly when to buy a new stock, and today wasn’t the day for shopping.

 

“Bored!”

 

Sherlock, finally having the last straw, got up from the couch and stormed towards the door in rage. He opened the door, but he saw no one.

 

John wasn’t there.

 

Oh, right. _Right_.

 

 

John was dead, and he wouldn’t be there to relieve Sherlock of his boredom anymore.


End file.
